half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Combine Sniper Elite
The Combine Sniper Elite is an older version of the Transhuman Combine Elite/sniper unit that was cut from Half-Life 2. He has many similar files to the Elite as well as being one of the first coded snipers in the game. He was to also have the same voice lines as the Combine Elite. His successor is the Overwatch Sniper. Overview The Combine Sniper Elite was, at one point, Valve's planning to remake the Combine Elite into a Sniper. He was an older version of the Combine Elite Soldier. His code is basically very similar to the Elite's code and the only thing that's different of his health is that its increased from 70 - 100 HP. His original Model had a strange multicolored/motted textures that were probably placeholders with that being said that is currently not the case. Originally the sniper (like the elite) couldn't move without turning his whole body at the player (in his broken state). This was later fixed when his animations and code were found in the leak. Like the Combine Elite he is a transhuman as you can see the white eyes through the mask (its texture shows no eyes just blank white eyes) and a Citizens head with it reusing H.E.C.U. voice lines from the first Half-Life. At one point the Elite was to use MK3A2 Grenade's as their is are two unused animations of the Elite throwing the MK3A2 grenade both underhanded and rolling it. All that's left of this were the animations. There was also another animation where if the Elite was hurt badly the Elite would have a walking animation showing that he needs medical attention as his arms sway as he's more crouched down while walking. It is unknown when this animation would play as its likely unused. Transparent Camoflauge A user over at Project.beta.ru named VXP managed to fix the sniper's camo coding and brought it into a working state for the Leaknet Patch. It appears that the broken textures were conduct as they took a sample of the texture behind the Combine Elite/Sniper Elite as it puts them on the camo. A working demonstration of the mechanic can be found in the video below. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-cbiD2uFvo8&t=7s The function npc_combineelite exists in the beta's source code, but it uses the same code as the Elite and the Beta Combine Soldier with the only difference being the voice lines and its model. The Elite was to appear in vert_04 where only four appear in the courtyard of the level. There was to also be a test map called " camostreet " where the map was used to test the Combine Elite's behavior and attacks and " camoroom " for testing the Elite's camo. Quotes * Movement! * Target! * Cover! * Fire in the hole! * Go! * Grenade! * Cover Fire! * Request Backup! Textures The Combine Sniper Elite's materials folder had a large number of used and unused textures in the files. There is currently a low resolution of white textures and others including equipment for the Elite. Gallery A white walking Sniper Elite model (Using its older model). Soldiertex png (1).png Face Model. 20071814830 eliteorig (1).jpg Broken Leaked Model with it walking and its broken placeholders. 20071814830 elitecamo1.jpg Older Elite Camo Model. Elite fullrender side.png Older Camo Side (Left). Elite fullrender behind.png Back Side of the Older Model. 20071814830 elitecamo2.jpg Newer Fixed Model. Vomitsniper side.png Newer fixed model side (left). Vomitsniper behind.png Back Side of the newer model. Kneeling_sniper.jpg Kneeling Sniper Elite. }} Videos * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GCyeUI2bCU&t=5s *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GCyeUI2bCU&list=PLOv4MrXJZevNU33itCecWlJhazrO7wNAu Category:Combine Units Category:Enemies Category:Cut enemies Category:Transhumans